cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Peters
|deleted = yes }} Karl Peters started off like any other normal player of the game, clueless, lost, and bored. He started off making Kingdom of Sparta in early 2007. As this nation he moved up the ranks in the Sparta to become a General of the 3rd Division, and later Deputy Minister of War. Karl left the game for a few months to go deal with some real life issues. He would return in middle 2008 to start his second nation, Hannover Empire. During this time Karl would bounce from alliance to alliance picking up experiences in economics, foreign affairs, internal affairs, and education. This nation is when Karl started his rise through ranks of different alliances to become Minister of Economics for TGE, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Sparta, and then numerous deputy positions in numerous other alliances. Karl would stay with the Hannover Empire until September 2010 when once again real life issues caused him to leave the game for a brief amount of time. He returned in November 2010 with the Valencian Empire. He joined his old alliance of TGE a day after creating his new nation. Within two days of being a citizen, he began his campaign for Senator. The outcome of this election is still pending. The German Empire Karl Peters joined The German Empire late on in the Kingdom of Sparta. He would play no major role in anything other than a few debates on issues that would slowly eat away at the once great alliance. Karl left the Kingdom of Sparta in The German Empire until it was deleted by the Admin. Karl did not return to The German Empire until late in the Hannover Empire. By this time Karl had traveled from Sparta to Viridian Entente, and back from New Pacific Order. He had also held his major minister positions gaining his valuable experience. Karl returned to a battered, and between alliance. The former great alliance was beaten down to below 1 million NS. He entered the alliance with numerous medals from war, a thriving economy in several small alliances, and a education system in The Confederation of Canada thriving. At this point, Karl began to push for his ideas, and programs to be put in place. He fought for three weeks to get his programs in place. On the third week, after a week of inactivity, Karl left The German Empire fearing that his once wonderful home had left Cybernations. Karl would return to Viridian Entente for a week before he left due to his real life issues causing him to leave for the second time. Sparta Karl entered Sparta being the clueless newcomer to Cybernations. He hoped to figure out if he wanted to play this game for a while or if he just wanted to do a brief stint. Either way Karl knew he wanted to have fun, make some new friends, and just chill out. He did exactly that. Before he knew it, he was working in the Spartan Department of War. He was leading a company into battle, and fighting with some of the best friends he ever had on CN. By the time Karl had turned 15, he was one of the Generals of the Spartan military. He led the 3rd Division into numerous battles. During this time, Karl, and two of his comrades held off nine well trained BAPS soldiers. This fight would be called Battle for Sparta (according to Karl Peters, and his two comrades). Karl would return from the war with wounds that needed to be healed, but he had survived. His small force managed to hold off nine nations, and stop the small counterattack BAPS had planned.